Ponto de Vista
by Regine Manzato
Summary: O ponto de vista de Jack McCoy sobre Claire Kincaid.


**Disclaimer: **Law & Order pertence à Dick Wolf e à NBC, eu só peguei emprestado para minha diversão.

* * *

Ela entrou na minha sala cheia de desconfianças, já jogando na minha cara meus relacionamentos anteriores. Tudo bem, eu entendo, afinal, pedir para o chefe uma assistente mulher era algo que já esperavam de mim com o meu histórico. O que eu não esperava era a beleza dela. Novinha porém decidida, cabelo preto channel, roupas largas demais para um corpo provavelmente bem definido, mão finas, olhos castanhos e uma voz encantadora. _O pacote completo._

Meus relacionamentos anteriores fora o primeiro assunto a ser discutido. – estaria ela com medo que eu me atirasse nela na primeira oportunidade só porque ela era minha assistente ou estaria ela com medo de se apaixonar por mim? – difícil de saber.

Você provavelmente deve estar se perguntando como um homem como eu pode se achar tanto assim. Bom, primeiro, assim como a Srta. Kincaid deixou bem claro, minha fama me precede, mas também é justificada. Eu não tenho culpa de ser descendente de irlandeses. "Beije-me, eu sou irlandês" Ah, por favor, né? Vai dizer que você nunca viu essa frase nesses bichinhos de pelúcia que se compra em lojas de brinquedos? Antes o assédio não era tanto, até porque meu cabelo começou a ficar esbranquiçado agora e isso dá um charme a mais, e você há de convir comigo, não há mulher no mundo que resista a um grisalho boa pinta.

Eu precisei de pouco tempo para perceber que mais uma vez minha assistente era mais interessante do que as mulheres da academia que eu freqüento. As conversas, as discussões, as saídas para o bar perto do escritório fizeram esse meu interesse por ela crescer e adolescer.

Por meses, eu mal podia ouvir a voz dela que meus batimentos cardíacos aceleravam e o sangue fluía corpo abaixo. Eu tinha que pensar várias vezes antes de responder algo incoerente para ela e seu perfume doce me embriagava.

Eu me deliciava com o fato dela demonstrar ciúmes das advogadas que passavam pelo nosso escritório. Ela não percebeu, mas o ciúme dela foi mais forte depois que ela conheceu Sally Bell, uma de minhas assistentes. – imagine o que bem entender, é tudo verdade. – Ela ficou sarcástica a semana inteira. Deus sabe o quanto eu me segurei para não agarrá-la no elevador ou em qualquer outro lugar em que nos encontrássemos sozinhos.

Eu vi o quanto ela ficou irritada quando Shelly Kates me deu um selinho e dias depois quando ela pediu à Claire que fosse buscar um café para ela. A bem da verdade é que eu também ficaria irritado se algum ex dela fizesse comigo o que Shelly fez com ela. Aquilo, eu devo admitir, deve ter sido a gota d'água para Claire.

Numa noite em que trabalhamos até tarde, eu a ofereci uma carona, afinal, eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de sentir ela me agarrando atrás de mim na moto.

Ao chegar na casa dela, ela perguntou se eu gostaria de subir para tomar um café. Eu aceitei, claro, afinal, quando eu poderia lhe dar carona novamente e ter a oportunidade de entrar no apartamento dela? Provavelmente nunca mais.

Nós sentamos no sofá da sala com uma única regra: não falar sobre o trabalho, afinal, estávamos bebendo. Duas horas depois, a garrafa de vinho estava vazia e nossas roupas mostravam uma trilha para o quarto dela. Em algum momento ela me beijou e eu percebi que ela havia me enrolado com a história do café. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria quando me convidou para subir.

Nos arrastamos para a cama dela, e entre beijos, agarrões e apertos, conseguimos nos desvincilhar de nossas roupas, e em questão de minutos ela estava sobre mim, ditando o ritmo em que nossos corpos se encontravam, se uniam, e eu tinha a visão mais perfeita do mundo: seus pequenos e redondos seios balançando com os movimentos do corpo dela, suas mãos no meu peito, seus cabelos- já revoltos- pareciam estar sob a influência de um ventilador, o suor escorrendo do rosto dela, e os gemidos que ela soltava de tempos em tempos devido às sensações que ela mesma causava à nós dois.

Depois do primeiro orgasmo, ela se deitou sobre o meu peito e nós ficamos ali, em completo torpor, nossas respirações fracas e aceleradas, e eu podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos dela em sincronia com o meu. Alguns minutos depois, para minha surpresa, ela recomeçou a me beijar, enquanto passava suas mãos por todo meu corpo.

- Mulher, eu tenho quase cinquenta anos, me dê tempo de me recuperar!

- Se vira, gostosão, eu tenho 28, e quero você AGORA! - Ela disse enquanto beijava meu peito, e, antes que eu pudesse notar o que ela fazia, senti sua boca envolver meu membro e, em questão se segundos eu já estava pronto para recebê-la novamente.

Eu a trouxe para os travesseiros, e dessa vez, ela que ficou por baixo, e ela colocou suas pernas em meu pescoço, me dando total acesso à profundidade de seu corpo. Dessa vez, porém eu demorei mais, fazendo que ela me implorasse para ir mais rápido, mais forte, mais selvagem. Eu não atendi à seus apelos, pois sabia que se o fizesse, tudo acabaria rápido demais. Quando finalmente eu não conseguia mais me segurar, meus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, mais selvagens, assim como os gemidos dela, que se tornaram gritos, xingamentos, e eu tenho certeza absoluta de ter ouvido o vizinho dela bater na parede, assim como tenho certeza que todo o andar do prédio dela a ouviu gemer e gritar quando nós dois atingimos o orgasmo, juntos.

Na manhã seguinte, eu tive melhor café da manhã que eu tomei na vida. Ela me trouxe uma xícara fumegante na cama, e ficamos ali, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Além de perceber que ela é de longe, a assistente mais interessante que eu já tive em anos, eu também descobri que ela podia ser bem escandalosa tratando-se de sexo. Aquilo me deixou com um sorriso bobo no rosto por dias e dias...

- Okay, Claire. Quando você disse que precisava usar o meu computador, eu não achei que você fosse vasculhar meus documentos. – Jack disse, sorrindo e desligou o monitor.

- Quer dizer então que você gosta de escândalos, né? – Ela perguntou, levantando da cadeira e enlaçando os braços no pescoço dele.

- Adoro. – Jack respondeu abraçando a cintura dela e beijando-a. – Quer praticar um pouco agora?

- Huum... excelente ideia, Doutor.


End file.
